Kon and the Count
by Beywriter
Summary: Prequel to Tyson the Vampire Slayer. This story covers the year after Ray's disappearance


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Kon and the Count**

**This is set a year before "Tyson The Vampire Slayer" **

"DRIGER!"  
"DRACIEL!"  
The White and the Green Beyblades slammed into each other sending both Blades back to their masters.  
"Good practice guys...Chief, how were they?"  
"Awesome.  
They have archived one hundred percent control of Driger and Draciel.  
Ray and Max Cheered happily.  
"My turn, has anybody seen Kai?"  
"No, he wandered off...again" Kenny said  
Ray pulled out his cell phone and called the Russian.  
He hung up when the answer machine kicked in.  
"Hi, you've called Kai.  
Please leave your message and phone number and I wont get back to you"  
Besides they heard it inside.  
"I'll go and see if he's inside" The Blond ran in but came back a minute later with Kai's phone.  
"Who am I supposed to Beyblade...myself?" Tyson said angrily.

Kai returned later...a lot later.  
"Where have you been?" Tyson confronted his loner Captain.  
"working"  
"We were Beyblading all today and you were practising somewhere on your own"  
"I'm sorry...I forgot"  
"Ray called you...you left your phone here.  
You always do, why did you buy that thing?"  
"I needed to be alone"  
"You always say that Kai"  
"So...I'm here now aren't I?"  
"Little late...the Sun's almost down"

Ray was out back with Max, suddenly a shiver went down his spine.  
"What's wrong"  
"I don't know, I just got a bad feeling about something or a feeling"  
"What did it feel like?"

"I know its strange but I felt we were being watched"  
"That's odd, so do I...do you think its Kai?"  
Ray looked over his shoulder, no cold hearted Russian there.  
"unless he's hiding in the shadows...maybe"  
Suddenly the feeling left and Kai came out.  
"What are you two love birds doing out here?"  
he had a can of soda in his left hand.  
"were you just watching us?"  
"No why?"  
"We got a feeling we were being watched...both of us"  
"You two have been training way to hard...take a break"  
"Maybe" Ray thought  
But it was just to real, maybe he was just going crazy?  
"Its not tiredness, I know I'm not crazy"  
"I believe you...just get an early night, I think we all should"

The Bladebreakers all had an early night.  
Ray couldn't sleep.  
He thought he heard something outside.  
Ray dressed and went outside.  
He shivered a little and heard noises.  
"Hello?"  
Suddenly he was pushed back to the floor and landed painfully on the moist grass.  
A figure loomed above him, his eyes were as red as Mars.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am...the Count"  
"Count...Dracula?"  
Ray was calm, even if he was pinned down by a Vampire.  
"The very same.  
I have things to discuss with you?"  
"In Transylvania?"  
"no, no, that's to far.  
I have a new place in the Chinese mountains...it was an old Fort"  
"What...what do you want with me?"  
"I need you Ray"  
"Need me for what?"  
"You'll see" Dracula stood up and Grabbed Ray around the waist, Ray struggled and tried to break free, he hit the count but to no effect, he tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth which muffled the Neko's terrified screams, the struggle went on for a few minutes.  
Ray even broke a plant pot he managed to grab over his head, another and another but Ray ran out of plant pots.  
But Ray lost after loosing all his strength as he was tired and the count carried him away.

After the long flight he rested Ray down on the rock bench.  
"Where, where are we?"  
"YOUR NEW HOME"  
"huh?"  
Dracula restrained Ray and bit the right side of his neck.  
Ray yelled in pain.  
It felt like minutes, actually it was only 30 seconds.  
"w...why?"  
Tears were streaming down his face, he was shaking...trembling.  
"I need human blood to live, I have awaken...you are now a count, its your job to bite and start your own followers"  
"Why should I?"  
"Without human blood...you'll die"  
Ray realized that some day he might bite his friends, he didn't want to curse his friends.  
"Why me?"  
"You were the perfect choice.  
Strong, agile, witty...do I need to go on?  
You will be one of us by midnight...that's over 23 hours away.  
Then the pain will go"  
"Pain...what pAAIIGGGHH!"  
Pain ripped through his body.  
"23 hours...I can't last that long...can't you ease the pain?"  
"Yes"  
he picked up a rock and whacked the teen out cold.

"Tyson...Tyson, wake up!" Max shuck his friend.  
"nnghh, I don't want to go to school"   
Kai kicked Tyson which woke up the sleepy teen.  
"Wha...?  
is it morning already?"  
"Ray's missing" Max said  
"Missing?  
You sure he didn't go out for a walk?"  
"Yeah, there's evidence of a struggle, broken plant pots and its clear in the ground." Kenny said.  
Tyson stud up and stretched.  
The group of weary bladers went outside, the sun was just beginning to show on the Horizon.  
They were right, there were bits of clay and grooves in the ground.  
Max shone a torch and showed Tyson.  
"This is bad, real bad" Tyson said.  
"Kai, what should we do?"  
"its obvious...call the Police and write a letter to the White Tigers"  
"This is weird"

-----One week later-----

The White Tigers were there.  
Mariah couldn't stop crying.  
The Police searched.  
Appeals were made...nothing.  
Ray was as the Military said MIA or Missing in Action).  
Yet, Ray and another person had gone missing...a guy called Carlos.  
It was like a mini epidemic.  
Confusion spread the world.  
"don't worry Mariah, he'll be fine" Tyson comforted the pink haired neko.  
"What if he's dead?"  
"I don't think Ray would die without a fight, he's strong and brave like that"  
Tyson smiled.

"I hope..."  
"me too Mariah...me too"  
Tyson hugged the girl and rubbed her back.  
The phone rung.  
Tyson picked up the phone.  
"hello?"  
It was the Sargent.  
"I have some bad news.  
The Lieutenant has ordered the searching stopped.  
I tried to reason with him but unfortunately your friend has been pronounced dead"  
Tyson nearly broke down but he remembered that Mariah was sat next to him.  
"Thank you" he hung up.  
"Who was it?"  
"The Sargent..."  
"go on"  
"They haven't found him yet...there still looking"  
"oh"

"I can't believe this.  
Why am I doing this?  
To stay alive...yeah, I know"  
Ray stared at his blood soaked hands.  
"Why me?  
What have I done?  
I don't want to bite my teams.  
I can't go to them as they'll be sleeping and they'd try to kill me, they'd never accept me back.  
What am I going to do now?"  
Ray curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep as the world outside lived on the news and belief that he was dead.

-----One month later-----

A month had gone by, the world was still in mourning, The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers never gave up hope.  
Sleep for them was at a minimum.  
Dreams roamed their heads, some good but some nightmares.  
Mariah screamed out and sat up right, tears streaming down her face.  
Lee hugged his petrified sister.  
"what was it?"  
"a...a parce..l ccame and Ttyson opened it.  
Insside wwas Ray's hhead.  
It was horribble"  
Lee comforted Mariah but she couldn't sleep.

----- five months later (fie months after his disappearance)----

The White Tigers had returned to the Village.

Max and Tyson were talking in the Garden. Kai was with Kenny as he upgraded Dranzer.  
"were going to need a new Blader if we can compete in the Tournament in six months" Tyson said sadly.  
"Where we going to find a new Blader?" The Blond asked inspecting his green Beyblade.  
"I have an Idea, a Kid moved in the house opposite a few days ago, I forgot his name but he has a powerful Bitbeast but no skill to control it"  
"Your just going to walk over there and ask him.  
Don't you think you should talk to Kai first?"  
"Of course, but I don't think Kai can refuse"  
Tyson stood up and went to the Russian.

"What have I done?" Ray looked down at the bodies of The White Tigers.  
He had bitten then all.  
Ray had no memory of doing that.  
He had strangely awoken at about midday, he knew he couldn't go outside.  
Ray knew he could never feel the warmth of the sun against his skin, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this angry, he wanted revenge.  
Ray knew that the Count was back in Transylvania and slowly but surely, he drew his plans against the Count.  
At the nights he'd go into libraries and steal maps of the World to stop him getting lost.  
With his white Tiger friends, they'd stalk the night and find a good "Bite to eat" occasionally.  
Ray was filled with rage and occasionally lashed out at his friends but they knew he couldn't help it, they were in it together...thanks to Ray.

-----seven months after Ray's disappearance-----

"wow, a lot of people are going missing across Japan and China" Max red the paper.  
"Its like an epidemic" Tyson commented, since Ray's disappearance over thirty people had gone missing.  
Kai hadn't agreed to let the kid across the street to join the team but did help him to control his bit so that one day he could join the team, he was as Kai called a "Bladebreaker in training" so he was an unofficial member of the team.  
Kai was putting him through more drills and preparing him for the battles ahead.  
Occasionally he sparred with Tyson, Max and Kai.  
Sometimes he won so Kai decided to allow Tom into the Team.  
The next four months would be continual training

He had been flying now for what seemed hours but he was now over Romania and approaching the Counts castle.  
Ray was going to kill the Count, slowly and painfully.  
He landed on a tower and went inside.  
Ray slept there until the following night.

Ray crept the corridors or the castle, looking for the Counts room.  
He was about to give up when he found the room.  
The Coffin was on a solid gold table.

"There you are"  
Ray slid in the room and lifted the lid.  
He was there...asleep.  
Ray lifted the stake out of his belt and mallet.  
If the Count was killed then maybe he could be set free.  
He hammered the stake in, the Count woke up yelling.  
"You came back for revenge?"  
"Yes...now your dead I'll be free"  
"That's not how it works...you are trapped foreve..."  
Ray was shocked.  
"no...no, it can't be"  
he realized something.

"That's not the count"  
a letter lay on the side, it was addressed to him.  
Ray picked it up and struggled to read the writing...the count had tried to write it in Chinese but it was poor.

Dear Ray

You may have just killed my Brother.  
Yes!  
That's not me and I have gone into hiding again so you cannot track me.  
If you haven't killed him, perhaps you can torture my Brother into telling?"  
Ray looked over to the body in the Coffin and Growled.  
He continued to read.  
"if you've killed him then good luck!  
You'll never find me...you do have eternity to find me as you know...you can't die...only by the holy cross and a stake through the heart can kill you.  
I must go...farewell Mr Kon"  
Ray scrunched up the paper and threw it down.  
He ran back up stairs and flew back to China.

Notes from the Author

Beywriter: Sorry if the time flew by to fast but I wanted to briefly fill in the year before the actual story (Tyson the Vampire Slayer).  
This is a prequel to the actual story.  
Ray: So now you know I'm trapped like this for a long time  
Max: we hoped you enjoyed this  
Tyson: And Beywriter is going to New York on Wednesday, he'll be back on the Monday so don't expect a review reply until then if you get this late.  
Kai: Its a crime not to review a story, remember that.


End file.
